


Lena Luthor, I'm Super... In Love With You

by Fictionista654



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, kara is a mess and a half, lena you're doing amazing sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: “You’ve got this,” Kara whispers to herself in the elevator. “You’ve GOT this.” The plan is perfect. The plan is infallible. The plan is she’s going to march into Lena Luthor’s office and kiss that smug, successful, wealthy-person look right off Lena’s beautiful, gorgeous, stunning face. And then she’ll push Lena down to the desk and kiss her and kiss her and it’s going to be so beautiful that Kara jumps up and down a little bit on her toes.





	Lena Luthor, I'm Super... In Love With You

“You’ve got this,” Kara whispers to herself in the elevator. “You’ve GOT this.” The plan is perfect. The plan is infallible. The plan is she’s going to march into Lena Luthor’s office and kiss that smug, successful, wealthy-person look right off Lena’s beautiful, gorgeous, stunning face. And then she’ll push Lena down to the desk and kiss her and kiss her and it’s going to be so beautiful that Kara jumps up and down a little bit on her toes.

The doors slide open. Kara smooths out her pink pantsuit and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and opens them again because when they’re closed she has nothing to focus on but the butterflies in her stomach, and they make her nauseated. She can leap tall buildings in a single bound, or whatever that thing they used to say about her cousin was, but she can’t make a move on Lena without writing out thirty-seven different ways it could go and preparing for each of them with flashcards. And she hadn’t even used her X-ray vision to cheat!

Maybe a little. But according to Alex, the flashcard thing was ridiculous and Kara would probably mess everything up if she stopped in the middle of sucking face to be like, “Wait, am I supposed to put my arms around you or, like, what?”

No. Absolutely not.

Lena’s office is, as always, pristine. White walls, white floor, white desk, and Kara has a sudden image of lipstick smeared on the that desk, and wow. Okay. 

“Kara,” Lena says, looking up from a sheaf of paperwork. “I wasn’t expecting you until six.”

“I got off work,” Kara lies. Yes, she may be totally screwed when shows up at the office tomorrow, but she’s pretty confident about that story she dragged in yesterday about the alien toenail clippings being sold on the black market. 

So she’ll be fine. Probably. Most definitely. She adjusts her glasses.

Lena throws aside her pen and frowns like she’s trying to see something behind Kara. “Are you nervous about something?” Her voice sounds so amused, like it always is, and Kara isn’t sure if the tone is special to her or if Lena uses it for everyone. She hopes not. It’s a very nice tone. Sometimes she thinks about it before she goes to sleep.

“Who, me? I’m not nervous,” says Kara. “I feel great! I feel relaxed and calm, and I just found a great story, and everything’s coming together, and I’m finally starting to feel like an adult, and my life is together, and everything’s just great!” She gesticulates a little wildly to underscore exactly how great everything is. Lena does not look impressed. In fact, she gets up and sort of stalks-slash-slinks around the table and _wow_ that’s a tight skirt, and Kara sort of wants to see Lena's hipbones, but the skirt’s over them, and that’s all right because Lena’s getting close, which is the desired outcome, right?

Lena smiles, and it’s all squinty eyes and bright white teeth and red lipstick and she smells like sugar and spice and everything nice— _Not now, sexist childhood rhyme!_ thinks Kara—and wow, she sure is close, and she puts an arm around Kara and says, “You can tell me.”

The flashcards! Did she have one for this exact scenario? She desperately tries to recall Alex’s dating tips. _Short nails. Confidence. Do not drink seven margaritas and vomit into a bush while your unfortunate parter holds back your hair._ This has only happened to Alex once, and it wasn’t even with a woman, but it was suitably traumatizing for her to work it into all her future dating advice. 

“Ha!” Kara had said. “Bush. Foreshadowing?”

And now that’s all she can think about, the stupid vom-bush, and she came in here to kiss that look of Lena’s face, and all she’s doing is malfunctioning spectacularly. 

“You know I can’t hear your thoughts, right?” Lena says wryly. Kara flushes.

“Yeah, I knew that.”

“So are you going to tell me, or…?”

Kara looks at the ceiling. She looks at the window. The window is not smudged. She looks at the wall. It’s a wall. There’s not really much to say about it.

Lena takes a step back and crosses her arm, and it’s that smile, that smile, that smile, and Kara says, “I came here to kiss you,” and Lena says, “Holy shit,” and Kara’s about to apologize and fumble at her glasses and sort of make her way out of the room as best she can without bursting into flames of embarrassment when Lena surges forward and presses her mouth against Kara’s.

 _I am kissing Lena Luthor!_ Kara thinks. _Me! Kara Danvers! I am kissing Lena Luthor!_

And then she stops thinking, because she and Lena have other things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
